leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Rowan
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Professor Rowan | jname=ナナカマド博士 | tmname=Dr. Nanakamado | slogan=no | image=Diamond Pearl Rowan.png | size=140px | caption=Art from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl | gender=Male | age=yes | years=60 | hometown=Sandgem Town | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Professor | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP001 | epname=Following A Maiden's Voyage! | enva=Sean Reyes| java=Iemasa Kayumi }} Professor Rowan (Japanese: ナナカマド博士 Dr. Nanakamado) is the resident Pokémon Professor of Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region. He specializes in evolution. In the games Professor Rowan works in Sandgem Town with / and their family. This makes him the first Professor from the handheld games that does not live in the 's hometown. He left the Sinnoh region four years prior to the events of Generation IV to study the Pokémon of Kanto with Professor Oak, and has recently returned at the start of after reaching the conclusion that Sinnoh holds far greater secrets. He has a stern personality that makes him seem intimidating and mean, but he is actually very kind and patient. Rowan says he still feels a thrill whenever he travels anywhere with his Pokémon. He apparently has a sweet tooth, as the refrigerator in his laboratory is full of nothing but sweets and candy. Rowan's particular field of study is Pokémon evolution, having discovered that 90% of all Pokémon are connected in some way to others through evolution. He is also interested in determining if evolution is supposed to be a form of Pokémon reaching maturity, or a way for an "incomplete" being to become "more complete," and the implications that the process has on legendary Pokémon, which don't evolve. In , Professor Rowan is seen for the first time observing Lake Verity with his assistant. After being interrupted by the player and , he quickly walks off leaving his briefcase, which holds three Poké Balls containing , , and , behind. The player and his/her friend try to return it to him, but are attacked by wild Pokémon in the process, and are forced to use two of the Pokémon in the briefcase for defense. After returning the Pokémon to Rowan in his lab, Rowan hears about the survival tactics that they used, and tells them to keep the Pokémon, as well as giving them each a Pokédex to record data about every single Pokémon. Soon after, Rowan and his assistant travel to Jubilife City to drop off some notes, where they are attacked by Team Galactic, just as the player returns from Oreburgh City with his/her first Badge. In , however, the player and his/her friend leave Twinleaf Town just as Rowan returns from the lake, with Rowan stopping the two from journeying into the tall grass without a Pokémon. His assistant then arrives with the briefcase he left behind at the lake, and Rowan offers the two a starter Pokémon. When he is visited in Sandgem for the first time, he hands out as well as the Pokédex. In all three games, after becoming suspicious of Team Galactic's activities, he gathers his assistant, the player and his/her friend in the Canalave Library after the player obtains the , and tells them about the legends of Sinnoh. Before they are able to finish their discussion, however, an earthquake shakes the region, and the four manage to escape the building before an aftershock. Rowan urges the Trainers to journey to the three lakes of Sinnoh, seeing the aftermath of the explosion on the news, and sends the player's friend to Lake Acuity in the north, his assistant to Lake Verity near Twinleaf Town, and the player to Lake Valor. He apparently previously gave Cynthia her first Pokémon and a Pokédex, though it is unknown how long before the games this occurred. Professor Rowan is an old friend of Professor Oak, and Rowan's assistant claims that Oak is Rowan's junior in terms of seniority. In , he can be seen occasionally in the basement of the Veilstone Department Store sulking about the fact they've run out of Rage Candy Bars. Pokémon Quotes Diamond and Pearl Intro :"Hello there! It's so very nice to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!" :"My name is Rowan. However, everyone just calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before I go any further, is this your first adventure? If you need advice, I'm certainly capable of giving it. :"Would you like to know more about anything else?" :"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. Here, I have a Poké Ball. Touch the button on the middle of the Poké Ball, if you'd please."'' :"No, no! Not that button! The button on the Poké Ball." :"We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. What do I do? I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokémon. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? " :"All right, so you're a boy/girl?" :"Tell me, what is your name?" :"Your name is ?" :"Ok... So, you're ? A fine name that is! Now this boy here... I believe he's your friend. " :", is it? That's your friend's name?" :"Alright, , the time has come. Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. On your journey, you will meet countless Pokémon and people. I'm sure that along the way you will discover many things, perhaps even something about yourself. Now, go on, leap into the world of Pokémon!" Lake Verity :"Hmm... I may have been mistaken... Something appears to be different than it was before, but... Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Dawn/Lucas, we're leaving." :"...Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokémon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies." :"Excuse me. Let us pass, please." Pokémon League *After beating Cynthia :"! Your last battle was splendid!" :Hm! A child I enlisted for my Pokédex project has come this far... It's only natural that I come and witness the child's crowning glory. ! I shouldn't call you a child anymore. You've grown into a real Champion!" Hall of Fame :"It's been a long while since I last entered this room..." =Pokédex evaluation = *'Note': Rowan only evaluates the Sinnoh Pokédex by counting how many Pokémon player has seen, rather than caught. doesn't count towards evaluation. *At lab with less than 150 Pokémon seen :"Ah, ! You've come to show me the progress you've made on your Pokédex? ::'No': ''What's wrong? You're not suggesting you've seen so few that you're afraid to show me?" ::Yes: "Hmm... You've spotted Pokémon in Sinnoh... " *Via PC :"Hmm... You've spotted Pokémon in Sinnoh... " *Fewer than 15 Pokémon :"Look harder for wild Pokémon. Don't be afraid of going into tall grass." *15-24 Pokémon :"Your pace is picking up. Things can only get better!" *25-39 Pokémon :"Be persistent when you're searching for Pokémon that appear only in certain places." *40-59 Pokémon :"Pokémon aren't hiding only in tall grass. You can find many others in caves and seas." *60-89 Pokémon :"Your Pokédex is looking more and more respectable!" *90-114 Pokémon :"Are you fishing with rods? Pokémon that live underwater need to be caught by fishing." *115-134 Pokémon :"The Trainers that challenge you to battle have Pokémon, obviously. They may have rare ones with them, and that can add to your Pokédex." *135-144 Pokémon :"Your Pokédex is well on the way to being filled up. This Pokédex can be considered a journal of your adventure." *145-150 Pokémon (missing a Pokémon other than ) :"You're not far from seeing every Pokémon there is to see in Sinnoh!" *150-151 Pokémon (at least all Pokémon other than ) :"I see! You've met all the Pokémon there are in Sinnoh!" Pokémon Platinum ;On Television :"Pokémon are by our sides, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." ; :"'''Hold it!' You two don't seem to have any Pokémon between you? Then, what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?! ... ... ... ..."'' :"... ... They tried to go into the tall grass because they wanted Pokémon... Hmm... What to do...? Their world would surely change if they were to meet Pokémon... Is it right for me to put them on that path...? ... ... You two. You truly love Pokémon, do you?" ::No: "Er-hem! I didn't quite catch that, so I will ask you again. You two. You truly love Pokémon, do you?" ::Yes: "I will ask you once again. You two. You truly love Pokémon, do you?" :"...A pair of reckless kids who foolishly try to enter tall grass without Pokémon of their own...? It worries me what people like that would do with Pokémon." :" ! How big of you... Very well, then! I will entrust you two with Pokémon! I apologize for putting you through that exercise. However! You must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again. Now, then... Hm? Now, where...?" :"Ah! There it is! / , nice work. What I was about to do was to entrust these two with their own Pokémon." :"Hm! We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here. Go on! Open the briefcase and choose a Pokémon!" :"Very well! Both of you have chosen a good Pokémon, it seems. Now, listen well! The Pokémon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they’re much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you’ll all do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me at my lab in Sandgem Town. And now, we’ll be on our way." ;Sandgem Town *At the first arrival, inside the lab: :"Well, well, look who’s here. , was it? Let’s have a look at your Pokémon. ::'If the player's Pokémon evolved:' ''"Well well! You've made your Pokémon evolve already?!" ::If the Pokémon didn't evolve: "… Hmm… I see… This Pokémon seems to be rather happy." :"Hm! Entrusting you with that / / was no mistake, it seems! Well, would you like to give it a nickname?" ::Yes: "Hmm, OK, I see... And you're happy with that nickname?" :"When I first saw you two about to step into the tall grass without Pokémon, I was shocked. I was astounded by these foolhardy children. But now, you’ve astounded me in an entirely different way. Already, there is a bond growing between you and that Pokémon. I feel privileged to have met you. I’m sure / / feels the same way about you. That’s why I’ll ask you to cherish that / / of yours." :"Er-hem! Let’s move on to the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me. Allow me to properly introduce myself first. My name, as you know, is Rowan. I study Pokémon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokémon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokédex. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokédex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokémon in Sinnoh for me? (If yes is selected) Hm! Good answer! That Pokédex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokémon you encounter. , I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon in this region!" ::No: "... ... ... ... I can stand here without speaking for hours. I'm a very patient man. Let me ask you again, ." ::Yes: "Hm! Good answer!" :"That Pokedex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter. , I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in this region!" :"When you walked up with your Pokémon, what did you feel? I’ve lived for 60 long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I’m with a Pokémon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokémon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there! Now go! , your grand adventure begins right now!" :"Go on! , your grand adventure awaits you!" *Outside the lab: :"'!!' I have something good here. You should take this as well. That is a Technical Machine. That one contains the move . Using a Technical Machine, or TM for short, teaches a move instantly to a Pokémon. Bear in mind, however, that a TM is single-use only. The move Return gains power the more friendly your Pokémon is with you. It’s up to you, of course, if you want to use that TM or not. I’ll send you off with the wish that your journey will be fun." ;Jubilife City (2nd Visit) :"Ah, . Well? How is the Pokédex progressing? Hm! That’s , I see. But hadn’t I given you your first Pokémon only recently...? Perhaps being a is like second nature to you." :"Quiet, you lot! Why must you be such a nuisance? Let me list some lessons you still need to learn. #1: Don’t loiter about for no good reason. #2: Don’t interrupt others while they are attempting to converse. #3: If you don’t get your way, don’t raise your voice to be intimidating. #4: Don’t think you’ve grown strong just because you’re in a group. #5: What is with those outlandish outfits you have on? My goodness... You call yourselves adults? , don’t grow up to be like these sorry specimens." :"You kids, give these thugs a lesson in civility, please." :"That lot... They called themselves Team Galactic. When Pokémon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy... However, I believe that it’s a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be studying that power’s potential. They want to know if it can be used as energy for something..." :"It’s all over, so you can relax now. Still, thanks to you two, nothing came of that situation. I appreciate that. Incidentally, . Kudos to you for your battling skill. It got me thinking. Why don’t you collect all the ? Doing so, you will be sure to encounter lots of Pokémon. That, of course, means your Pokédex pages will continuously fill up. In other words, it will be of great help to my research. That said, I’ve given you your first Pokémon and Pokédex as yours to keep. You’re free to do with them as you wish. Take care now." ;Basement of the Veilstone Department Store :"Hmm... RageCandyBars are too popular, it seems. Ah, , it's you. Does life continue to thrill you? It does for me. For example, I recently discovered some evolve only in certain locations. When I learned that, I felt thrilled!" ;Canalave City * Inside the library :"... ... ... ... ... ..." :"Hm! Everyone's here finally. , everyone, listen. You may forgotten it already, but I study the evolution of Pokémon. But the more I study, the more mysteries appear and multiply. Pokémon that evolve, and those that don't... What makes them different from each other? Do those that are immature as living beings evolve to once more mature? If so, what do we make of the legendary Pokémon that don't evolve? Are we to assume that the legendary Pokémon are complete as creatures? This is where you three come in. In the tree lakes of Sinnoh, there are said to be mirage Pokémon. If we can obtain data on them, it may shed some light on how the process of Pokémon evolution works. I need help from each one of you on this grand undertaking. Help me find these Pokémon that are considered to be mirages." :"...And who was is that bolted from the lab before I had a chance to give you a Pokédex? But that's water under the bridge! Seeing Pokémon with your own eyes is important for you in becoming a better Trainer, too." :"Hm! I would have made all of you go regardless... Anyway. Now, there are three lakes. Fortuitously, there are three of you. You should therefore split up and investigate the lakes individually. Dawn/Lucas, you go to Lake Verity." :", I want you to investigate Lake Acuity. That would take you almost to Snowpoint City. The road there is harsh. I need a tough Trainer to go." :"Very well. I'm counting on you. And that leaves with Lake Valor. The lake is between Veilstone and Pastoria, if memory serves..." :"... ...Has it stopped? Are all of you unharmed?" :"Hm... But why at Lake Valor...? Let's get outside. I'm concerned about the town. You kids, be careful going down the stairs. . You should leave now, too. ...There may be aftershocks, however. Be alert always." * Outside the library :"...That tremor... That wasn't a natural occurrence." :"...That ... Can't sit still... , I don't like to demand, but I need you at lake Valor. It's impossible for things to be OK. Not after an explosion like that. But I have no idea what is taking place... But before you go, let me stress: don't get in over your head. We will try to join you as soon as we inspect Lake Verity." ;Lake Verity * Before visiting Lake Valor :"Hmm... No legendary Pokémon, nothing out of the ordinary... , how was Lake Valor? Anything to report? What? You're just going there now? You've got to move faster than that!" * After stopping Team Galactic at Lake Valor :"Ah, ! What timing! Those Team Galactic scoundrels are after the legendary Pokémon! You've got to help Dawn/Lucas!" :"How dare you! You misguided thugs! ! Dawn/Lucas needs your help!" :"I see... This also occurred at Lake Valor... Another legendary Pokémon was taken away by Team Galactic... Both of you went up against full-fledged criminals... The fact that you're unharmed is reason enough to celebrate. ...But what about ? What is happening at Lake Acuity? Is safe?" :", I need you to go to Lake Acuity right away. I'm worried about ." * After leaves the Cavern to Sinnoh :"... ... , that was Mesprit, wasn't it? You've accomplished what I'd asked you to do at the Canalave Library... I asked you to get data on the Pokémon of the lake, and you did. But it didn't provide any answers about the mysteries of evolution. I still don't know why some Pokémon evolve and others don't. Ultimately, it only deepened the mystery. But having mysteries to solve... That adds to my enjoyment!" :", why don't you chase after Mesprit? To me, it seemed as if it wanted to play with you. If you were to use the Pokétch app , you'd be able to track the movements of Pokémon. ::'If the player didn't obtain the Marking Map': ''"What? You don't have the Marking Map? ...You should occasionally pay visits to the Pokétch company, you know." ::Either way: "Go on, . I'm sure that you will keep meeting countless Pokémon and people. Those encounters will keep thrilling you in their own special ways. I hope you'll enjoy that experience! Take care, ." ;The Villa * After Buying Bookshelf :"Hm, that's rather a good Bookshelf. The curved surfaces described sublime lines of an indefinable charm. Here, allow me to give you this book I've been reading as a gift." :"Hm! you look well. It's commonly accepted that Pokémon evolve to grow more powerful. There must be other reason than that. I would like to know during my lifetime." :"Hmm... This place feels like a home I shared with a friend long ago. It has the same sort of atmosphere." ;Team Galactic Eterna Building * After enters an appliance for the first time :"Ah, imagine finding you here! You must be eager to fill your Pokédex to be searching even here. What am I doing? I visit a professor I know in Eterna every so often. He tells me intriguing rumors of rare Pokémon sightings and such." :"A Pokémon that slips into electric appliances, you say... Hmm... That is somewhat off from what I've heard about it. Hmm... This is what I've heard. Long ago, there was a Pokémon that merged with a toy robot. Should that Pokémon be recognized as a new species or not... Debates over the issue were about to start when they were rendered moot. The very topic of discussion--the Pokémon-infused robot--disappeared..." :"Anyway, this ... What an interesting Pokémon. So, you say it enters an appliance and essentially merges with the device. In the process, it may also learn new moves. In a way, I suppose it could be thought of as a mechanical Pokémon. Hmm...! Though it is utterly unique, it is undeniably a form of Pokémon. Fine, fine, so be it! No matter how old one gets, there will always be new Pokémon discoveries! Take care, !" =Pokédex evaluation = *'Note': Rowan only evaluates the Sinnoh Pokédex by counting how many Pokémon player has seen, rather than caught. *At lab with less than 210 Pokémon seen :"Ah, ! You've come to show me the progress you've made on your Pokédex? ::'No': ''What's wrong? You're not suggesting you've seen so few that you're afraid to show me?" ::Yes: "Hmm... You've spotted Pokémon in Sinnoh... " *Via PC :"Hmm... You've spotted Pokémon in Sinnoh... " *Fewer than 16 Pokémon :"Look harder for wild Pokémon. Don't be afraid of going into tall grass." *16-30 Pokémon :"Your pace is picking up. Things can only get better!" *31-45 Pokémon :"Be persistent when you're searching for Pokémon that appear only in certain places." *46-60 Pokémon :"Are you using fishing rods? Pokémon that live underwater need to be caught by fishing." *61-80 Pokémon :"Remember, it's important to make the Pokémon you've caught evolve." *81-100 Pokémon :"Pokémon don't just hide in tall grass. You can find many others in caves and seas." *101-120 Pokémon :"The Trainers that challenge you to battle have Pokémon, obviously. They may have rare ones with them, and that can add to your Pokédex." *121-140 Pokémon :"Some Pokémon appear only in the morning and some only at night. I know it's a challenge, but I urge you to keep searching." *141-160 Pokémon :"Fantastic! Your effort is helping us understand what evolving involves. Your Pokédex doesn't have long to go now." *161-180 Pokémon :"I'm simply astounded by the huge variety of Pokémon in Sinnoh. This will help my studies immensely! Sincerely, thank you!" *181-200 Pokémon :"Your Pokédex is well on the way to being filled up. This Pokédex can be considered a journal of your adventure." *201-209 Pokémon :"You're not far from seeing every Pokémon there is to see in Sinnoh!" *210 Pokémon (via PC) :"I see! You've met all the Pokémon there are in Sinnoh! , I need to see you at my lab. I'll be waiting!" *At lab with 210 Pokémon seen :"Hm! , I've been waiting to see you! You've met every kind of Pokémon there is in the Sinnoh region! This will help immensely with my studies on Pokémon evolution..." :"Oh! If it isn't my old colleague, Professor Oak! I should have expected as much from the world's authority on Pokémon! We always used to joke, "Where there are Pokémon, you'll find Oak!" It's good to see that hasn't changed one bit!" :"Professor Oak, let me introduce you to my young assistant. This youngster has filled every page of the Sinnoh Pokédex for me." :"Have no fear, will get the job done. By the way, Professor Oak, what compelled you to visit this region?" :"Off he goes, as busy as ever..." :"Now, ... I have a gift here as your reward for completing the Sinnoh Pokédex. ''(gives Poké Radar) ''That's the Pokémon Radar, or just Poké Radar for short. Use it, and it will indicate grass patches where Pokémon are lurking. I'd prepared that to help my field assistants put together the Sinnoh Pokédex, but you took care of that! I'm sure it will be useful for your goal of filling the National Pokédex. " *After receiving the National Pokédex :"The world is immense. There are many more Pokémon. That means there are many more thrills for you to seek and enjoy!" Artwork Sprites In the anime Professor Rowan debuted in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. bumped into the Professor after getting lost on her way to his Sandgem Town laboratory, and he kindly escorted her the rest of the way. When the pair arrived at the lab, Rowan's assistants revealed that several of the Pokémon just escaped. Dawn volunteered to recover them, and afterwards she received her starter Pokémon, , a set of Poké Balls and a Pokédex. Dawn contacted Professor Rowan in Two Degrees of Separation!, to inform him of a lost that she found on . Later, Ash met up with Rowan to collect his 's Poké Ball, which was sent over by . He informed Ash about his morning call with Dawn, and Ash rushed off to catch up with Dawn and recover his Pikachu. In the following episode, Ash was reunited with his Pikachu and alerted Rowan to the news. Ash, and Dawn soon returned to Rowan's lab to collect a delivery for Ash, which included a new outfit and backpack from . Later, Professor Rowan directed Ash and Paul to his backyard to have their . In Ill-Will Hunting!, it was revealed that had been working with Professor Rowan on a scientific project; the establishment of nature preserve around Mt. Coronet to protect it rare population. Gary called his superior about some suspected Pokémon poachers in the area. Rowan and his research team arrived on the scene, but Gary and Ash had already saved the Shieldon from Hunter J's clutches. He also appeared from Camping It Up! to One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! as the headmaster of the Pokémon Summer Academy with Yuzo and his other assistants. He was strict when it came to punishing his students for misbehavior, but happily gave them credit for completing their tasks to a high standard. He made a cameo appearance in Saving the World From Ruins!, where his lab received information on shock waves from Iron Island, which were caused by Team Galactic’s attempt to locate Spear Pillar's location. Professor Rowan along with Professor Carolina and Gary coordinated a response against Team Galactic's plans to capture the in The Needs of Three!, but Hunter J managed to deliver the trio to Cyrus. In the following episode, he monitored the distortions being caused by Cyrus' plot to control and . Later he and his team arrived at Mt. Coronet where they recovered the stolen Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb. Professor Rowan made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. His latest appearance was in SS024, where he was seen studying a before Dawn arrived at his lab. Then, a Piplup and a Chimchar escaped, which were part of the starter Pokémon trio to be given to new Trainers. Dawn, who had just arrived at Professor Rowan's laboratory, and Shinko, a new Trainer who was just at the lab to pick a starter Pokémon, tried to find them. Later, they successfully brought back the Pokémon. He then said goodbye to Dawn at a port, who went on her new journey to Hoenn. Character Professor Rowan is good friends with . He appears to be a stoic individual who hardly smiles, but he is often deep in thought. However, he is incredibly knowledgeable and interested in the . Professor Rowan enjoys field research and readily collaborates with other researchers like and Professor Carolina to gain further insights. Rowan readily offers new s advice and established the week-long Pokémon Summer Academy activities to give the new generation a well-rounded and experience based education. Pokémon Gives to new Trainers He has these Pokémon to give to new Trainers: and trashed the lab. Another one appeared in SS024 where a new Trainer named Shinko was picking a Starter Pokémon, and a similar situation as before occurred, with the Piplup and Chimchar starting to fight and escaping the lab, leaving Turtwig behind. None of Turtwig's moves are known.}} 's food. Chimchar then escaped from the lab with Piplup on hot pursuit. It was later found and a brought it back to the lab. Another one appeared in SS024, where a new Trainer named Shinko was picking a Starter Pokémon. A similar situation as before occurred, with the Chimchar and Piplup starting a fight, leading to a window breaking and Chimchar and Piplup escaping. Later, Shinko and found Chimchar and Piplup in an 's web. Dawn got them free, but multiple Ariados arrived. Dawn was able to fend them off, but the leader, a Ariados, used to disable the group's movements. Suddenly, Dawn's Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava and saved the group. Chimchar and Piplup were then brought back to the lab. Chimchar's only known move is .}} after it stole its food, but in the end it was chosen by . Another one appeared in SS024 where a new Trainer named Shinko was picking a Starter Pokémon. A similar situation as before occurred, with the Piplup and Chimchar starting a fight, leading to a window breaking and Chimchar and Piplup escaping. Later, Shinko and found Piplup and Chimchar in an 's web. Dawn got them free, but multiple Ariados arrived. Dawn was able to fend them off, but the leader, a Ariados, used to disable the group's movements. Suddenly, Dawn's Cyndaquil evolved into a Quilava and saved the group. Piplup and Chimchar were then brought back to the lab. Some of the Piplup's known moves are , , and .}} Gave away to new Trainers Used in his studies was first seen in Rowan's lab, being examined by his colleagues. When two of the starter Pokémon, a and a , got into a fight, Piplup used , which accidentally hit the Professor Rowan was studying alongside Starly, causing the laboratory to get ruined in the process. As a result, Starly, Staraptor, Chimchar and Piplup escaped. It later returned after brought Chimchar back to the lab. None of Starly's moves are known.}} was first seen in Rowan's lab, being examined by his colleagues. When two of the starter Pokémon, a and a , got into a fight, Piplup used , which accidentally hit Staraptor, causing the laboratory to get ruined in the process. As a result, a Starly that was also being examined by Professor Rowan, Staraptor, Chimchar and Piplup escaped. It later returned after it brought Chimchar back to the lab together with Starly. Staraptor's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=家弓家正 Iemasa Kayumi |da=Torben Sekov |en=Sean Reyes |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |he=עדי וייס Adi Weiss עפרון אטקין Efron Etkin |cs=Bohuslav Kalva |hu=Ottó Szokolay |nl=Louis van Beek |es_eu=Luis Mas |es_la=Salvador Reyes (DP001-DP045) Humberto Solórzano (DP088-DP091) José María Negri (DP151-DP152) |pl=Andrzej Chudy |pt_br=Guilherme Lopes (DP001-DP003) Renato Márcio (DP045) Gileno Santoro (DP088-DP091) Sidney Lilla (DP151-DP152)}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Professor Rowan first appears after he and 's father, Professor Berlitz, are accidentally knocked onto the ground after and crash into them. After yelling at the two boys, Rowan talks to Sir Berlitz about sending his daughter out into the world but notes that since she promised to record the Sinnoh Pokémon, he quickly accepted this and gave a Pokédex, Pokétch, and some Poké Balls for her journey. They quickly meet up with Paka and Uji, two bodyguards hired to protect Platinum on her journey and give them the letter detailing their mission inside of it. Unbeknownst to them, when Rowan and Professor Berlitz were knocked on the ground by Diamond and Pearl, they had accidentally switched letters, causing Diamond and Pearl to take the bodyguard mission while mistaking it for a tour and Paka and Uji getting Diamond and Pearl's prize for winning a comedy competition, a bike ride. Later, at Professor Rowan's lab, he and Professor Berlitz are discussing the topics on their upcoming presentation in Canalave City. After taking a break for sweets, they set off to Canalave for the conference. Later, they reach Canalave and note the discoveries they can make while Gym Leader Byron talks to his son Roark on the Pokégear as he passes by them. Sometime later, they go to do their presentation when a woman gives Rowan a newspaper from the Pokémon News Press. Rowan just decides to throw it away, failing to notice that Platinum is on the cover and is traveling with Diamond and Pearl instead of her bodyguards. Later, after Platinum defeats Fantina in their Gym Battle, she sees on the television that both Professor Rowan and her father have gone missing. Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl go to Canalave to find the missing scientists; they eventually find them at the Canalave Gym being held there by the Gym Leader, Byron. After clearing up some misunderstandings, Byron reveals that it was a wearing a cloak that used a special device to trap the two scientists in a cage. Later that night, the Advanced level Grunt returns to Canalave to set Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz from their prison. Although freed from the cage, they are weak from staying inside of it for several days and need crutches just to be able to stand up. After Professor Berlitz allows Platinum to go and defeat Team Galactic and have Diamond and Pearl as her bodyguards, Professor Rowan upgrades their Pokédex to the National mode and gives them the ability to see gender differences. During the final battle on the Spear Pillar, Rowan and Professor Berlitz join Byron and the Underground Man as bystanders while the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders fight against Team Galactic. They use a machine to monitor the distortion of space-time as and battle each other. Rowan discovered that Xerneas and had resurfaced and informed about it. Pokémon Given to new Trainers to Platinum. Unlike the others, Platinum kept Piplup.}} to to deliver to her bodyguards. He ended up with instead of her real bodyguards.}} to Platinum to deliver to her bodyguards. He ended up with instead of her real bodyguards.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl manga Professor Rowan appeared in . Given away In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Professor Rowan appeared in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. Sometime before the series, Kaisei left Hareta under the custody of Professor Rowan while he went out traveling. In this canon, Professor Rowan adopted Hareta as a grandson. However, on seeing Hareta's ability to understand the souls of Pokémon, he felt it was best to leave him out in the forest with his Pokémon friends to care for him. He did not see Hareta again for four years. Professor Rowan made his first appearance in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! where he saw Hareta after he dealt with an . He took him and Mitsumi to a Pokémon Center in Sandgem Town. He then spoke to Mitsumi about Hareta. Deciding it would help the boy to travel and see the world, the Professor decided he should be a Pokémon Trainer and travel with his assistant, Mitsumi, and one of his Pokémon, . Later, he showed up sometime after Piplup used its on the same Onix from before. He then explained to Mitsumi about Piplup's Ability, as to why Piplup's Bubble Beam was stronger than before. Professor Rowan then gave Hareta a Pokédex. In Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!, Professor Rowan and stepped in when Mitsumi had a battle with Jupiter. After Jupiter fled, Professor Rowan explained about the lake trio as to how Team Galactic was going to capture them for their hunt for . Professor Rowan assigned Mitsumi and Jun to go to the lakes where the three Pokémon live. In Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior, after Cyrus succeeded in obtaining at Lake Verity, Professor Rowan came by and spoke to Cyrus. He had no desire to stop Cyrus but mentioned that Hareta will put a stop to his plans. Cyrus was unfazed about this as he has a greatest warrior and mentioned that she was someone that he knows quite well. Professor Rowan went with Cynthia to Spear Pillar in The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!! in order to find Hareta to warn him about . In Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?!, he encountered Jun and Jupiter where he told Jupiter that he didn't have time for that when Jupiter prevented him from getting through and then told her that the entire world was in danger. He then continued his way to Spear Pillar with Jun and Cynthia. Arriving in Spear Pillar, he witnessed Hareta's battle with Cyrus. After Dialga was freed from the Red Chain, Professor Rowan went to Cyrus and told him about his defeat. Afterwards, Palkia appeared with Professor Rowan informing Hareta about it. In Bonds Connect Across Space-Time..., Professor Rowan explained to Hareta the origin regarding the fight between Dialga and Palkia. He then saw that Hareta had a Master Ball and had an idea where they'll stop fighting if one of them got caught with the Master Ball. This made Hareta set out to do so. In Clash! Hareta vs. Koya, Professor Rowan arrives at the Sinnoh League Tournament. He thought about how far Hareta came. He then reunited with Hareta as he wanted to see him in action. He stayed in the Sinnoh League watching Hareta's battles with the other Trainers. In A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!, he saw that Kaisei was there watching his son in the Sinnoh League and informed Mitsumi and Jun that Kaisei was Hareta's father. Later, he then witnessed Neo Team Galactic infiltrating the Sinnoh League and had Mitsumi and Jun stop them. In Hareta's Excellent New Partner...Minun?!, Professor Rowan met up with Hareta, Mitsumi, and Jun at the Canalave Library. They spoke about Giratina and while Professor Rowan didn't have much information about Giratina, Kaisei would. In Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!, Professor Rowan was notified by B-2 about fighting Dialga and Palkia. He was then taken to where the battle took place. After Team Galactic got disbanded on Cyrus's orders and the battle between Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia was over, Professor Rowan was one of the people who returned to the Pokémon League to watch the battle between Hareta and Koya. Pokémon Gives to new Trainers , , and for Trainers who were starting their journey. None of their moves are known.}} Given away for his journey. It was used to try to stop an out of control with the help of Hareta and some . After doing so, Piplup traveled with Hareta.}} when she was a member of Team Galactic in order to teach her about kindness and love. It later evolved into an that she has to this day.}} In the Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Regigigas Major Capture Operation!! manga Professor Rowan appeared in Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Regigigas Major Capture Operation!!. and went to him for advice on how he could awaken . He then explained as to how Regigigas was worshipped by three Pokémon and confirmed that the legendary titans made up the trio. He then wondered if they would help Regigigas awaken from its sleep, which Kaito, Yuki, and Kento decided to try. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Professor Rowan first appeared in PMDP04 of the manga as a cameo where he received 's briefcase, only to contain Red's Clefairy instead of what he wanted. In PMDP06, he was going out on a dig to search for fossils. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Professor Rowan in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Diamond & Pearl|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=112/130|jpsetlink=Diamond & Pearl|jpset=Space-Time Creation|jprarity=Uncommon|enset2=Secret Wonders|enrarity2=Uncommon|ennum2=123/132|jpset2=Dialga LV.X Constructed Standard Deck|jpset3=Palkia LV.X Constructed Standard Deck|jpset4=Arceus LV.X Deck: Grass & Fire|jpnum4=016/017|jpset5=Arceus LV.X Deck: Lightning & Psychic|jpnum5=016/017}} Trivia * Rowan's studies declaring that 90% of all Pokémon are related through Evolution are only true as of Generation IV, and even then only if and Mythical Pokémon are not included. * Rowan seems to have a sweet tooth. If the player looks at the refrigerator in his lab at the beginning of the game, it's full of sweets. Later, when met at the Veilstone Department Store after completing the main storyline, he seems upset that the Rage Candy Bars are still sold out. * Rowan mentored Professor Sycamore when Sycamore was a young boy. * He is the only core series who doesn't wear a lab coat in his official art. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Professors Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Pocket Monsters DP characters Category:Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl: Regigigas Major Capture Operation!! characters de:Professor Eibe es:Profesor Serbal fr:Professeur Sorbier it:Professor Rowan ja:ナナカマド博士 zh:山梨博士